1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus and a mounting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a mounting apparatus which improves an accuracy of mounting of a component on a substrate, a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-261491 is available. In amounting apparatus in which the substrate and the component are aligned in the same field of view of a camera, at the time of aligning a substrate and a component, the substrate and the component are irradiated by one light source by using a reflecting mirror, and position information is fetched via a camera, and mounting is carried out.